


kokichi is still a rat but less so

by cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Again, Kaito Momota - Freeform, M/M, Oma Kokichi Dies, Piss Fic, Showers, Shuichi Saihara - Freeform, Watersports, as he should, i wrote this of my own free will, im so sorry, mom kirumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette/pseuds/cooler_than_a_vintage_cassette
Summary: kaito wants to spice it up in the bedroom and shuuichi says why not the shower





	kokichi is still a rat but less so

Kaito Momota was, for all pretense and purposes, a slut.

It had been too long since he and Shuuichi had tried something new, so on a sweaty, sweaty Friday night at Hope's Peak Academy, Kaito had an idea, shocking I know.

"Hey, Shuuichi!" Kaito greeted his boyfriend with an emphatic pat on the back. Shuuichi is a twig and fell off the fucking couch.

"Hi."

Suddenly, Kaito started blushing. "Would you be open to trying something different in the bedroom?" Kaito does not know how to set the mood.

Shuuichi looked up, "I mean, I guess? What did you have in mind?"

"I want to piss on you!"

A silence.

"What the fuck?"

Kaito blushed harder. "I just thought it'd be fun ya know and we've never tried it before so-"

Shuuichi was dragging him towards the showers before he could finish the sentence. Shuuichi Saihara could also be considered a slut.

But before Shuuichi could even think to undress, Kaito just fucking started pissing through his pants onto Shuuichi.

They both moaned at the warm liquid, god fucking kill me already, but just when they were getting into it, they heard the shower room door burst open.

They had not locked it, the fucking idiots.

"Mom!!!!!!! They're peeing on each other!!!!!!" shouted Kokichi. The little shit had heard them and dragged Kirumi in here to see. 

Shuuichi and Kaito whipped around, and apart, but before Kaito could even react, Shuuichi and Kirumi both took out their respective pistols and fucking shot Kokichi in the head.

**Author's Note:**

> god why do i keep doing this to myself.
> 
> that being said expect more of these, and yes, shuuichi will shoot kokichi in each and every one, no exceptions.


End file.
